Server Features and Commands List
'Server Features' Features *Functional Cars. *Functional Banks with item storage Vaults and Interest System. *Fully Functional Subway Tram System. *Jobs System and McMMO. *Mall with Player Shops and an AdminShop inside. *Working Apartment Complexes ranging in price. *Sets of Suburban Locations to buy and build a House, or buy a pre-built one. *Purchasable lots and buildings inside the City to be a part of the ever expanding City! *A PMZ (Public Mining Zone), this is where you do all your resource gathering. *A Miners Guild with respawning mineral nodes! (Premium Donors Only) *A TTC Arena (Team Tower Control). *A Casino with playable Slot Machines and Blackjack Tables. *A Lottery. 'Commands' ''If you do not have permission/access to a certain command, most likely it is because you are not the proper rank/Donor Tier for the Command! Optional '''Commands' General Commands *'/dynmap hide/show - Allows you to show/hide yourself on the servers Dynamic Map.' */spawn - teleports you to spawn. */home - Allows you to go to your home. */sethome - Allows you to set your home. */modreq - Sends a request to available Admins (DO NOT SUBMIT MULTIPLE REQUESTS, Multiple requests will result in Ban). */kit starter - kit for starting palyers providing wooden tools and some food. */kit armor, merc, archer, armor2 ''- All these kits require higher ranks/donor tiers.'' Chat Commands */msg - Allows you to message other players privately. */r - Responds to the last person you messaged/messaged you. */mc create - Creates a channel. */mc join - Joins the specified Channel. */mc leave - Leaves the specified Channel. */ - Joins the Channel tied to that hotkey. G is always for Global Chat. */mc hotkeys - Lists which Channels are hotkeyed to which hotkey. */mc list - Lists all the Channels currently created. */mc who ChannelName - Lists all players currently in the specified Channel. */mc ignore - Puts/Removes Player from your ignore list. */mc ignorelist - Lists all Players on your ignorelist. Currency/Economy Commands */money - Shows your current Balance. */money pay - Sends the specified amount of money to the specified Player. */money - Shows specified Players Balance. */money top - Shows the Top 5 Player Account Balances. */sb interest - Shows the Servers Interest Rate, and time till next disbursion. */sb balance - Shows your current Balance in the Bank. */lottery - Info on current and previous Lotteries. */loterry buy - Buy a Lottery Ticket. */jobs browse - Lists all available Jobs. */jobs join/leave - Joins/Leaves the specified Job. */jobs stats - View your jobs' level and the experience. */jobs info - This command will show you information on the money/experience you get from this Job. Residence Commands Consult the Residence Page here for all commands */res set - This will set the specified to true/false. */res info - Will show information about the residence you are standing in, if applicable. Extra Commands */bounty list - Lists all current bounties available. */bounty new - Place a bounty on the specified Players Head! */bounty accept - Accept the bounty on that Players Head! */mcstats - List your McMMO Stats. */ - Show your stats in the specified Skill. */mctop - Lists the top 10 Players in McMMO. */mctop - Lists Top 10 Players in the specified Skill. Donor Commands */flight toggle - Toggle your creative flying mode on/off. */kit donor - This kit provides a free set of Diamond Tools/Sword. */kit donor2 - This kit provides a free set of Diamon Armor. */tpa - Teleport to the specified Player, if they accept. */tp - Teleport Player1 to Player2. */tp - Teleport to the specified Player. */weather - Change the weather to the specified state. */time - Change the time to the specified state. */afk - Set yourself AFK.